dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zielona Strzała
Green Arrow (pol. Zielona Strzała, jego alter ego – Oliver „Ollie” Queen) – fikcyjna postać (superbohater) z serii komiksów wydawanych przez DC Comics. Twórcami postaci są Mort Weisinger i George Papp. Historia Oliver był znanym archeologiem specjalizującym się w kulturach rdzennych Amerykanów, a zwłaszcza ich technikach łowieckich. Po spaleniu jego muzeum przez przestępców, Oliver udał się na wyspę Lost Mesa w celu odnalezienia cennych artefaktów. Tam poznał Roya Harpera (chronologicznie Speedy pierwszy raz pojawił się wraz z Green Arrowem w More Fun Comics vol. 1 #73), chłopca którego rodzice zginęli katastrofie lotniczej i jego indiańskiego przyjaciela Quoaga, który nauczył go łucznictwa. Niestety Oliver był śledzony przez tych samych przestępców, którzy spalili jego muzeum i po dotarciu na wyspę zabili oni Quoaga. Ollie i Roy dzięki swoim łuczniczym umiejętnościom pokonali bandytów i wrócili do kraju. Oliver zaadoptował Roya i stał się razem z nim postrachem przestępców. Obaj byli także członkami drużyny Seven Soldiers of Victory (od Leading Comics vol. 1 #1). Oryginalny Green Arrow (z tzw. Ziemi-Dwa, czyli z uniwersum zapoczątkowanego w wydawnictwach z lat II wojny światowej) ginie w trakcie Kryzysu na Nieskończonych Ziemiach w komiksie Crisis on Infinite Earths vol. 1 #12. W okresie tzw. srebrnej ery komiksu (rozpoczyna się ona pod koniec lat 50. XX wieku), historia przemiany Olivera w łucznika-mściciela została opowiedziana na nowo. Od czasu historii autorstwa Jacka Kirby'ego The Green Arrow’s First Case z komiksu Adventure Comics vol. 1 #256 (styczeń 1959) głównym wątkiem genezy Green Arrowa stała się jego robinsonada na wyspie Starfish Island (wątek ten został zaczerpnięty z historii Speedy’ego). To właśnie od tego komiksu zaczęto przedstawiać Olivera jako playboya, który przez przypadek wypadł za burtę i przyszło mu przez pewien czas spędzić na bezludnej wyspie. Aby przeżyć musiał skonstruował własnoręcznie łuk i strzały i przez ponad kilka miesięcy musiał ćwiczyć łucznictwo by móc polować i nie umrzeć z głodu. Uszył sobie również ciemnozielony strój. Kiedy pewnego dnia ujrzał płynącą nieopodal wyspy fregatę i szczęśliwy, że wkrótce zostanie uratowany zaczął płynąć w jej kierunku. Lecz szybko zorientował się, że statek został przejęty przez buntowników. Postanowił więc pomóc w odbiciu statku, a żeby ukryć swoją tożsamość wysmarował sobie twarz wokół oczu smarem, aby stworzyć w ten sposób maskę. Ollie’emu udało się stłumić bunt i wrócić do domu. Zrozumiał wówczas, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zwalczanie przestępczości. Przez pierwsze 25 lat swojego istnienia Green Arrow nie był zbyt popularną postacią. W późnych latach 60. scenarzyści postanowili pozbawić postaci majątku i wysłać na ulicę, co doprowadziło Green Arrowa do jego najbardziej znanego wizerunku – bohatera klasy pracującej, uciskanych i prześladowanych. W latach 70. jego przygody zostały połączone z przygodami innego superbohatera z DC Comics, praworządnego Green Lanterna (Hala Jordana). Wspólne przygody obu herosów były swego rodzaju przełomem dla komiksu amerykańskiego, pierwszy raz tak odważnie pokazano w komiksie problemy społeczne współczesnej Ameryki (głównie za sprawą scenarzysty Dennisa O’Neila i rysownika Neala Adamsa). O’Neil przedstawił Green Lanterna jako „krypto-faszystowskiego gliniarza”, który mimo iż ma dobre intencje, jest ograniczony przez swoją skłonność do przyjmowania rozkazów bez kwestionowania ich, natomiast Green Arrowa jako bohatera o mentalności liberała, przejmującym się losem klasy średniej. W istocie Green Arrowa ukazywano jako sumienie Green Lanterna1. W stworzonej przez nich historii Snowbirds Don’t Fly (wydanej w Green Lantern vol. 2 #85-86, sygnowanymi wówczas tytułem Green Lantern/Green Arrow), przedstawiono walkę obu superbohaterów z handlarzami narkotyków oraz uzależnienie od heroiny Roya Harpera, co było wyrazem poparcia dla kampanii antynarkotykowej156. Komiks zyskał popularność, a Green Arrowowi zostały przydane specyficzne cechy, do dziś rozróżniające go z tłumu amerykańskich superbohaterów: przywiązanie do problemów zwykłych ludzi, otwartość na kwestie społeczne (co kilkakrotnie doprowadziło do przypisywania mu poglądów lewicowych) oraz charakterystyczne, trochę staroświeckie, poczucie humoru. Po wydarzeniach z crossoveru zatytułowany Kryzys na Nieskończonych Ziemiach (Crisis on Infinite Earths), uniwersum DC zostało zrestartowane. Geneza postaci nie różniła się zbytnio od wersji z srebrnej ery komiksu, w której wciąż głównym wątkiem pozostaje robinsonada Olivera. W czteroczęściowym Green Arrow: The Wonder Year '' autorstwa Mike’a Grella, Oliver Queen został pokazany jako zawadiaka, który odziedzicza rodzinny biznes w bardzo młodym wieku. Podczas podróży statkiem Oliver jest pijany, przez co wypada za burtę i trafia na bezludną (jak mu się początkowo wydawało) wyspę. Pobyt na wyspie zmienia go i skłania go po powrocie do kraju do założenia stroju Robin Hooda i walki z kryminalistami. W wydanej w 1987 roku trzyczęściowej mini-serii autorstwa Mike’a Grella, zatytułowanej ''Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters Green Arrow i jego kochanka Black Canary (Dinah Lance) przeprowadzili się do Seattle. Tam Dinah odrzuca jego oświadczyny. W trakcie prowadzenia przez Black Canary śledztwa w sprawie handlarzy narkotyków, zostaje ona porwana i brutalnie torturowana przez porywaczy. Green Arrowowi udało się ją odbić, lecz jego kochanka w wyniku tortur traci swoją moc – soniczny krzyk zwany „płaczem kanarka”. Pojawia się tam również nowy złoczyńca, Shado – łuczniczka, której rodzina w czasie II wojny światowej była osadzona obozie dla internowanych osób pochodzenia japońskiego, w której później Oliver się zakochał. Owocem ich romansu był syn Robert Queen. Drugim synem był Connor Hawke (debiut w Green Arrow vol. 2 #0), który przyjął pseudonim Green Arrow po śmierci swojego ojca w Green Arrow vol. 2 #101. Green Arrow został ostatecznie wskrzeszony przez Hala Jordana w historii komiksowej autorstwa Kevina Smitha, zatytułowanej Kołczan (Quiver, wydanej oryginalnie w Green Arrow vol. 3 #1-10). W Green Arrow vol. 3 #60 (maj 2006) Oliver został wybrany na burmistrza Star City, kontynuując walkę ze zbrodnią w kostiumie Green Arrowa. W końcu też udało mu się także poślubić swoją miłość, Black Canary w specjalnym wydaniu Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special z listopada 2007. W 2007 ukazała się sześcioczęściowa historia Green Arrow: Year One, opowiadająca od nowa historię początków Szmaragdowego Łucznika. Oliver będąc na wyspie musiał zmierzyć się z grupą przemytników, kierowaną przez złoczyńcę China White. Green Arrow był członkiem takich drużyn jak Team Arrow (której był przywódca), Justice League, Justice League Task Force i Outsiders. Oliver był także przewodniczącym rodzinnej firmy Queen Industries. Moce i umiejętności Green Arrow jest najlepszym łucznikiem w komiksowym uniwersum DC. W trakcie historii Green Arrow: Sounds of Violence, Black Canary twierdziła, że Oliver jest w stanie wystrzelić ponad 26 strzał na minutę. Poza tym jest znakomitym akrobatą, ekspertem w walce wręcz. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie bez mocy Kategoria:Liga Sprawiedliwości